My Shooting Star
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Hotaru and the Inners are rock Stars. Heero gets transformed into a dog and now lives with them. He now has to protect Hotaru from the people who did this to him. But they don't even know he's human. HeeroHotaru. ON HOLD
1. The Beging

"PLEASE!!!" yelled Duo. "It will be fun, not to mention good for you guys to get out."   
  
the others glared at him. He had gotten tickets to a concert and now wanted them to go with him.  
  
"What harm will it do. Besides no one will even know you. Come on. The Star System is only  
  
going to be in the L2 colony for three more nights." Quatre gave in and so did Trowa. Wufei  
  
mumble about how he was going to regret this and agreed. Duo turned to the last one. "Come on  
  
Heero. Just think one night without Relena calling you on how her day went and all that crap."  
  
Duo smiled as Heero agreed to it. He knew that would get him. "Lets get ready and go!"  
  
Five girls stood behind in a small room. Two held guitars, one held a pair of drumsticks,  
  
while the last two were empty. No one was speaking, just staring at the floor each with their   
  
eyes closed. It was there way of relaxing. Not just for the stage, but for other problems as   
  
well, and there was always a problem. Finally the one with short blue hair opened her eyes.  
  
"You girls ready?" they all opened there eyes and nodded. The atmosphere changed into   
  
that of excitement. Each girl quickly putting on a last touch of make-up, or checking if there   
  
hair was messed. Once satisfied they headed out to the stage. A roar met them as they got into   
  
there positions. The one with blue hair got behind a electric keyboard with other nobs and   
  
buttons for special effects. The one with long raven hair got behind the drums. The two guitarist  
  
s went one each side of the stage. And the last one with short black hair went up to the Mic.   
  
The crowd settled down and they began to play. The one with short black hair grabbed the Mic.   
  
And began to sing.  
  
Paper...flowers......paper flowers......  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling me name  
  
let me stay...where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the rain drops as there falling tell a story   
  
in...my felid of paper...flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby...  
  
I lie inside myself for hours... and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
They soon finished the song and smiled at the screaming people below. Duo was one   
  
of those people. The others just clapped. They had heard Duo play this song before, and they   
  
liked it. The girls were really good at this and began there next song called 'Hello' it was  
  
a very soothing song, but also held sadness. Heero couldn't help but close his eyes and listen.  
  
Her voice was so calm and peaceful, yet there was a hint of pain that made the song better. The  
  
song had ended but it kept going in his mind. Until of coarse another load song played. When   
  
the concert finished. They screamed. Even the gundum piolets let out a whistle or two, well   
  
except Wufei. They decided to go to a diner for dinner. 


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Sorry for not welcoming you earlier. This is my first fic. And I had no clue how to do it. But  
  
here's the next chapter. And I'll let you guys vote on the pairings. Except Heero is taken of  
  
coarse . Oh and I don't own Sailormoon or Gundum Wing. Don't we all wish we did though?  
  
  
  
"Come on Ice. Don't be such a chicken." said the long haired blonde. She was pulling the blue  
  
haired girl into a cab. They had snuck away from the reports and camera's and decided to go  
  
somewhere mellow. The one with raven hair looked at the two.  
  
"Hurry up before they spot us." with one last tug the girls were in the cab and sped away.  
  
They stopped at a little diner and went in. Quickly they took a seat at a booth and ordered their  
  
food. They sighed as no one recognized them.   
  
"That was a close one. I don't know how much longer I can stand those cameras. One of  
  
these days I'm going to smash them." said the brown haired girl. The others giggled. "So what  
  
should we do after this?" the others had blank faces. They hadn't really planed the night out.  
  
"How about a movie or maybe we can hit the mall." said the blonde. "Well Death?" they  
  
all looked at the leader. The one that was the singer in their band.  
  
"Whatever you guys want. I just want to be normal." she sighed.   
  
"Normal? Face it we haven't been normal for over three thousand years. There is no  
  
'normal' for us." whispered the raven haired.   
  
"Lighten up Fire. She meant a normal night for once." said the blonde. A hand tapped her  
  
shoulder and turned to see a boy about her age with cobalt eyes.  
  
"Excuse me. But could we barrow some... Oh my god it's you!" he said causing heads to  
  
turn. The girls looked down to hide there faces. And the blonde covered the guys mouth.   
  
"Quite. Do you want the whole city to hear you?" she said. She removed her hand.  
  
"What are you ladies doing here?" he asked. Ice was the one who replied.  
  
"Having a normal life till you showed up." the others looked shocked at the usually quite  
  
member of the group. "Sorry I didn't mean to be that rude." the guy brushed it off.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, that's Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero. Went to your concert, it was  
  
awesome." he said. Fire smiled. "Thanks. So what you guys doing afterwards." Death glared at  
  
her. She really didn't want to hang out with these guys. Fire glared back and whispered. "You  
  
said you wanted a normal life. So this is what you get." she turned back to the boys. They stopped  
  
discussing about the night. Duo had a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Nothing I take it you girls want to hang out and catch a movie or just curse around  
  
town?" the girls smiled and nodded. They finished eating and gathered outside.   
  
"So how long have you ladies been singing?" asked Quatre as they walked along the  
  
streets.   
  
"Oh since we were 8 or so, but we became famous five months ago. Oh yah you can call  
  
me Mina, this is Ami, Raye, Lita, and Hotaru. Or you can call us by our stage names." said Mina.   
  
"We'll go with your real names." said Trowa who up till now hadn't spoken a word to the  
  
girls.  
  
"How did you all meet?" this came from Heero. The girls kind of tensed then relaxed.  
  
"Well me and Ami met by or friend Serena. We met Lita at an arcade and Mina at  
  
a...warehouse. Don't ask. And Hotaru...well... we met her by Rini another friend." said Raye. The  
  
boys excepted this. They walked the streets a little more before entering a theater. There they  
  
watched 'Underworld' but had to leave early once someone recognized the girls. After that they  
  
all went home, but not before exchanging numbers. 


	3. New Evil, and a New Look

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that you like it. And sorry for the mistakes,  
  
I'm not exactly the best writer in the world. And I don't own either shows. Just the plot. And  
  
remember to vote on the pairings.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Duo held a huge grin on his face. "So...now are you guys glad I made you go to the  
  
concert? I can't wait till I tell the people at the academy about this." Wufei snorted.  
  
"I doubt they will even believe you. But I admit it was entertaining." Duo turned to Heero  
  
"And what about you?" Heero just nodded. Duo rolled his eyes and they continued  
  
walking. Suddenly a phone went off. Heero answered it.  
  
"Yes." there was a long pause. "Mission excepted. I'll see you guys later." with that he  
  
called a cab and left the confused boys at the curb.  
  
The cab stopped outside a run down building. Heero got out and walked around it. He  
  
heard voices come from a near by window and peeked in. There stood a woman with white long  
  
hair in a black body-suit. She scowled at a book she held in her hands. Then slammed it shut.  
  
"Saven! Come here!" she yelled. A tall figure walked out of the darkness. He had long  
  
greasy black hair and yellowish eyes. He hunched over to the woman. "Yes my queen?" she  
  
turned to him.  
  
"I want you to find the Sailor Scouts. One of them has the key I need to open the shadow  
  
realm and release the creatures there. The problem is I don't know which one. There is a scout for  
  
every planet except earth. But forget about Pluto, that one is already the guardian of time. Bring  
  
the rest to me. Understood." Saven blinked a few times.  
  
"But my queen the Sailor senshi are just legends and they existed before this time." he  
  
received a slap in the face from this. "Do you think I'd send you on a wild goose chase. I know  
  
they exist because their the ones who killed my sister. Now go!" Heero now made his entrance.  
  
He pulled his gun out and pointed it at the woman.  
  
"Your not going anywhere. I have orders to kill both of you." he stated calmly. The  
  
woman only smirked.  
  
"I was wondering when they'd send a human to find me. But clearly they don't know the  
  
whole story. And I'm afraid you won't be killing us Mutt. Since I can't be killed by mortal's" she  
  
extended her palm and whispered a spell. Heero shot her twice, but the bullets froze in mid air.   
  
"What." he gasped. She smirked.  
  
"Say good bye to your body." with that a blinding light shot towards him making a direct  
  
hit. He fell back in pain. But it wasn't from the impact. He felt his bones twist and his skin change.  
  
He pain last for about five minutes. When he opened his eyes the room spun around him. He tried  
  
to get up but couldn't move. He looked at his arms and froze. They were now paws and black fur.  
  
He looked at the rest of him and saw that he was no longer human. The woman laughed at him  
  
before picking up the book and disappearing.   
  
~ now what have I gotten myself into? This just isn't possible. Is it?~ he finally was able to  
  
stand but found it hard to walk on four legs. ~well then I guess it is possible. Now what am I  
  
going to do. No one will even recognize me.~   
  
He walked out of the building, well more like staggered out, and onto the busy streets. He  
  
had no clue where he was going. He just needed to breath and sort it all out. He walked into an  
  
alley and sat on a broken cardboard box. He tried speaking several times but only barks or growls  
  
came out. ~great. The Perfect Solider has finally been defeated.~ he sighed. A familiar voice then  
  
came to his ears.  
  
"Hello?" he looked up and nearly stumbled over. 


	4. Rescued

Hey I'm back. Oh and you can call me Death or Spirit if you like. Don't forget to vote on  
  
pairings!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:   
  
He walked out of the building, well more like staggered out, and onto the busy streets. He  
  
had no clue where he was going. He just needed to breath and sort it all out. He walked into an  
  
alley and sat on a broken cardboard box. He tried speaking several times but only barks or growls  
  
came out. ~great. The Perfect Solider has finally been defeated.~ he sighed. A familiar voice then  
  
came to his ears.  
  
"Hello?" he looked up and nearly stumbled over.  
  
Continued....  
  
Warm small hands gripped his neck to steady him. He looked up and backed away. A  
  
sweet smile spread on her face. He recognized her instantly. It was that singer, Hotaru. Glad to  
  
see someone he knew he ran up to her and wagged his tail, which felt really odd so he stopped.  
  
"Well aren't you a sweety...but I don't see a collar. You look well fed though so you must  
  
belong to someone. And you're a...boy." if Heero was human he would have blushed or  
  
screamed. " well how about I take you home? I'll put flyers up tomorrow." She said and stood up.  
  
Heero had no choice but to follow her. Where else was he going to go? They soon came to a  
  
hotel not to far, and snuck in through the back. Soon they came to a door which Hotaru unlocked  
  
and led him in. The place was huge!! And all shades of colors. Two girls were in the main room  
  
and were laughing hysterically. One he recognized as Mina and the other was Raye. They  
  
appeared to be reading a book. He turned to Hotaru who stared at the two then realized what  
  
they had.  
  
" You two must have a Death Wish!! Because here she comes!!" she bolted towards the  
  
girls who screamed and ran. "GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!!!!" she screamed chasing after  
  
them. Heero just plopped down. For being rich and famous these girls acted pretty normal. Then  
  
he remembered he was a dog again.   
  
~ Damn it! How am I going to get back at that woman like this? Better yet how am I  
  
going to change back into a person?~ he watched as Lita came in holding a Japanese sword. She  
  
looked at what was going then sighed. Amy was right behind her.  
  
"Don't do that again! You almost gave me and Amy a heart attack." She stated. At this  
  
moment Ami noticed him.   
  
"Oh, aren't you just adorable? Where did you come from?" she said walking over and  
  
petting him. At this all the girls came over to pet him. He growled softly which only caused the  
  
girls to giggle.  
  
"I found him on my walk. Can we keep him? Unless we find his owners." the girls all  
  
nodded at Hotaru. They gave him one last pet and went to their room's. Hotaru led him to hers  
  
and sat next to her bed.   
  
"I wonder what I should call you. How about....... Midnight!?" no that's more like a cats  
  
name. Oh I know Titan." Heero stared at her for a moment, but knew she would never get his real  
  
name so he barked in agreement. Hotaru beamed. "Ok Titan then, now how about some sleep?"  
  
she changed into her Pj's. (Heero of course turned around.) And went to bed. Heero fell asleep on  
  
a huge pillow Hotaru had set up for him at the foot of her bed. He went to sleep only to have  
  
nightmares of the woman and running away from everything.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I know that wasn't a very big chap, but I got tired. Please R&R. And vote on the pairings.  
  
Death 


	5. Yoma's at the Park

"Has Heero called yet?" asked Quatre as he walked in. Trowa shook his head. They had  
  
received no word from the Perfect Solider. This didn't really worry them since some missions to  
  
weeks to complete. But still something just didn't feel right to any of them. Duo grumbled as he  
  
came down the stairs. It was to early for him to be up.  
  
"Duo are you alright?" asked Quatre. Duo looked at him.  
  
"I couldn't fall asleep. Every time I did I would have nightmares about Heero being  
  
enveloped in darkness and a evil looking woman laughing at his corpse. It was freaky." he  
  
shuddered.   
  
"I had similar dreams too." they all turned to see Wufei coming down the stairs looking  
  
annoyed. Trowa didn't like where this was heading.  
  
"Well what shall we do? We could ask Lady Une, but I doubt she will tell us." he said.  
  
Everyone nodded. Duo hated all this tension in the air. And decided to get their minds off Heero.  
  
"Hey lets just relax. This is Heero were talking about, he's fine. So how bout we call those  
  
girls?" the guys all let out a sigh and agreed. Maybe Duo was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone began to ring as the girls readied themselfs for the day. Which was always hectic. Mina  
  
went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked while combing her long hair.   
  
"Hey Mina! It's me Duo. How are you?" came the exited voice. Mina smiled.  
  
"Fine... hold on." she turned to the girls. "It's the guys from last night." they all listened in  
  
on the conversation. Heero had heard this and ran over nearly knocking over Ami in the process.  
  
He jumped up on Mina and began to whimper.   
  
"Titan hold on. Yah that sounds fun.... Heero won't be there?.... well that's ok we  
  
understand." Heero felt his spirits drop. Soon after Mina hung up.  
  
"They want us to meet them for breakfast at the Flying Star. How about we take Titan  
  
along?" she asked. The girls nodded. Heero couldn't wait then thought of something.  
  
~how am I going to tell them it's me? I can't exactly speak to them. And I don't think I  
  
can speak to them with my mind. Great!~ Hotaru noticed his tension and sat by him.  
  
"Hey boy what's wrong? Do you want some food?" Heero hung his head. He was going  
  
to be stuck like this for ever. Suddenly Lita burst out of the study.  
  
"Hotaru! Yoma's are at the park!" she said coming up to her. Hotaru quickly rose and  
  
followed Lita. As soon as they told the girls to go tell the guys they would be late. Heero not  
  
understanding went with Lita and Hotaru as they came to the roof. Once outside they took out  
  
pen looking objects and held them to the sky.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" cried Lita.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!" cried Hotaru.   
  
Purple and green light surrounded them. Once the light faded they stood in different  
  
outfit's. Hotaru's was purple and she held a sharp looking staff thing in her hands. Lita's was  
  
green, but didn't have anything. Heero gaped at both girls. Wings spread out of there backs.  
  
Hotaru turned to him. And gently picked him up.   
  
"You can come with us. Just don't get in our way." with that they took to the air and soon  
  
landed in the park. Where four Yoma's were about to kill a child.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A/N a bit of a cliffy there. But don't worry I won't leave you hanging for to long. Please review  
  
and vote on pairings. Trowa is taken by Rei, my friend suggested it. But help with the others.pl   
  
Death. 


	6. Heero Helps Out

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter cried, spinning around and releasing little leafs  
  
of energy. killing the yoma. The others turned to see the new threats and charged. Saturn met  
  
two head on and sliced one in half once in range. She had to dodge the others attack. Jupiter was  
  
having a similar fight with the remaining two. Heero stood in shock. How was this possible. What  
  
were these things? And why were these girls fighting in mini skirts.   
  
"SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE.!!" Saturn cried bringing down her glaive in a diagonal  
  
move. Killing the yoma's who had Jupiter pinned to a tree. Unfortunately the last one took this  
  
opportunity to stab her leg. Heero became angry and raced towards the monster. He jumped up  
  
and bit into the things neck. Causing it to fall over and drop it's dagger. After a moment it let out  
  
a gasp and topped twitching. Heero released his prize and sat panting. Saturn and Jupiter rushed  
  
over to him.  
  
"Good boy!!" cried Jupiter. "You saved Saturn!" she gave him a kiss on the head. Saturn  
  
hugged him, then turned to her leg. Pressing a hand to it, violet light surrounded the wound. In a  
  
moment it was gone.  
  
~so she has the ability to heal. That I've actually heard some people can do.~ he sighed as  
  
Jupiter helped her friend to her feet.  
  
"We're lucky Titan was here, or you might of been killed. Maybe we should take him  
  
more often." the girls changed back, once out of sight. Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Yah I sure got lucky. Now lets hurry before the others worry. Come on Titan. I'll by you  
  
a nice treat at the café." with that they ran to the restaurant. Heero was trying to put this all  
  
together.  
  
~ok. So these girls have magic and fight monsters. Like right out of a book. Maybe they  
  
can guess it's me. I just have to find a way.~ they entered the store and found everyone.  
  
"Whoa what happened to you girls?" asked Duo. The girls then realized they looked  
  
rather rumpled. Hotaru came up with a lie first.   
  
"Oh we lost control over Titan and ended up having to chase him three blocks, on his  
  
walk. You could say we stumble over him when we rounded the last corner." this caused to girls  
  
and Duo to snicker. The other boys just watched when the girls took there seats and ordered there  
  
breakfast. Trowa looked suspiciously at the two girls. He did not believe their story one bit. But  
  
didn't get around to asking. When a group of teenagers saw the five singers and began asking for  
  
autographs. They then had to escape from the whole restaurant as the people tried to speak or  
  
get autographs from the girls.   
  
"Thanks... for the.... help." breathed Ami. They had to run a few blocks before losing the  
  
crowd.   
  
"Don't mention it." said Duo. "Man I must be tough? Not being able to really go  
  
anywhere since people might recognize you." Lita smiled.  
  
"You have no idea." Mina let out a shriek and the others faced her.  
  
"We're late for the interview! Come on or Trista will kill us!" the other girls nodded.  
  
"Sorry we have to leave. We've got an interview. Bye!" the girls waved then got in a cab  
  
and sped off. The boys watched till they were out of sight.  
  
"There's something very strange about those girls." said Trowa. The others nodded,  
  
except Duo who looked very confused at what they meant.  
  
A/N: ok that ones done. Oh and I know Trowa paired with Rei is very different, but at least it will  
  
be interesting. And I got a vote for a Mina/Quatre pairing. But keep voting. Review too please.  
  
Death 


	7. The Mission

Ok thanks for the reviews and vote's. here are the pairing's but I'll wait one more chap for some  
  
more. I need help with Lita and Ami. So vote on them. The others I think I'll keep.   
  
Trowa/Rei  
  
Duo/Ami, Wufei/Ami  
  
Duo/Lita, Wufei/ Lita  
  
Quatre/Mina  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"We don't have a interview until three. What's wrong?" asked Rei. Mina let out a sigh.  
  
"Ok sorry for having to drag us away but I got beeped by Trista. She need's us for  
  
another mission." Heero who was upset about not telling the guys began to listen once Mina said  
  
mission.  
  
"Oh. And what would this mission be?" asked Lita. Mina shrugged as they got out of the  
  
cab and entered a large building. Once inside they showed some id and walked into an office.   
  
~could these girls be enemies? They said something about a mission.~ just then a tall green  
  
haired woman walked in.  
  
"Hello girls. Please sit... as you know we've been getting reports that there is someone at  
  
the Preventers agency who has gone missing. There is also word of someone using the  
  
governments money to make a new weapon. Your job is to find out what the weapon is, what it  
  
can do, and destroy it's blueprints. Rei and Hotaru will take this one. Ami I want you to direct the  
  
girls around the building. Lita and Mina will be with the escape car. Ok" all the girls nodded.  
  
Took some gadgets and left.   
  
Heero was now very confused. Someone was planning something at the agency. And he  
  
still was a dog. Then he remembered the woman mentioning someone disappearing. Could they be  
  
talking about him? He wished the woman would have said who, but it looks like he'll just have to  
  
wait.   
  
"So how does Midnight sound to everyone?" asked Ami as they entered their home. The  
  
girls grinned. "I'll get the connections ready later. Oh before I forget how was the fight?" all eyes  
  
turned to Lita and Hotaru  
  
"Titan saved Hotaru's life. One of the yoma's came down on her when she was wounded,  
  
he bit into the freaks neck till it was dead. Didn't yah boy?" she said patting his head.   
  
"Well then maybe we should bring him along on this mission. He would be a good watch  
  
dog." said Rei as she plopped down on the couch. The others followed and began to watch a  
  
movie. Heero couldn't believe it. He was going to the agency. If only he could find a way into his  
  
office. Then he could hopefully send a message through his computer. He had tried on the girls  
  
computer, but found it hard with his paws. His computer was entirely different.  
  
Time went by fast and soon the girls were suiting up for the mission. Ami put a tracker on  
  
Heero just in case he ran off, which was what he was planning to do. Soon they were at the  
  
Preventers head quarters.   
  
"You guys ready?" asked Mina. Rei and Hotaru nodded and filled out of the car with  
  
Heero. ~very soon now I'll be able to tell everyone what happened. I just hope my plan works.~  
  
he thought as they raced to a window.  
  
A/N there. Now remember to vote on the pairings for Ami and Lita. If I don't get any by the next  
  
chap I'll pair them up, but I want to give you guys a chance. So please Review.   
  
Death 


	8. Your Heero?

Ok I still am having trouble deciding on Lita and Ami, who can be either paired with Wufei or  
  
Duo. So please vote, unless you already have. R&R  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
They entered the building and waited for Ami to hack into the security system. "Ok done. Now all  
  
you need is to go down the hall then make a right at the first on you come to." they heard her say  
  
from the communicator.  
  
"Thanks Ice." said Rei and they headed down the hall. Heero knew this section of the  
  
building his office was just down the hall Ami was talking about. ~soon I'll be back to normal.  
  
And I'll have a few questions for these girls.~ he thought as they neared the turn. A sound came  
  
to his ears and he stopped. Hotaru noticed.  
  
"What is it Titan?" she stopped when they heard footsteps. She and Rei quickly strapped  
  
him to Hotaru's back then climbed up the wall onto the ceiling. They made it just in time as the  
  
guy turned the corner. Heero instantly recognized him. It was Saven. He growled then stopped  
  
when the man began to look around. He shrugged then walked on. The girls climbed down.   
  
"What's wrong Titan?" asked Rei. He kept looking in the direction the man had left. "I  
  
think he knows that guy. But it doesn't look like he likes him."  
  
"Maybe he's the guy who is making this weapon?" suggested Hotaru as they turned into  
  
the hall. "Hear it is." swiftly she pick locked and they entered. All except Heero. His office was  
  
just across from this one.   
  
"Titan you stay there and stand guard." said Rei as she looked through the drawers and  
  
Hotaru on the computer. He grinned. Then went to his office. He was lucky he left it open from  
  
his last trip here. He went in and found his computer.   
  
~ok now how should I do this?....wait...maybe I should stay this way to find out what that  
  
guy is up to. It would be easier to sneak around this way.~ he thought. He then got another idea.  
  
He went to Duo's office. And entered. ~I really need to tell Duo to lock his office more often.~  
  
he said as he got what he needed and went back to the girls.  
  
"Done lets get out of here." said Hotaru as she pulled a disk out of the computer. Rei  
  
nodded and they went to him. "Huh? What do you have there Titan." Rei took the picture out of  
  
his hand.   
  
"Hey isn't this that guy? Heero, yeah that's it. Wait where did you get this?" asked Rei.  
  
Heero lead them to his office. They peered in then entered. "So those guys work here. But why is  
  
Titan acting this way?" Heero jumped up onto the chair and picked up his desk tag. (You know  
  
the thing that has your name on it.) Hotaru looked at him.   
  
"Wait you know Heero?" he shook his head. The girls stared. "You..can understand us?"  
  
he nodded. He set down the tag and picked up a pen. Clumsily he drew a arrow pointing towards  
  
him from the tag. ~I hope they understand let alone not freak out.~ he thought as he finished.   
  
"Wait...your...Heero?" he nodded. Both girls looked shocked. Then a voice interrupted  
  
their thoughts. "Girls? Are you there? Come on I can't keep the alarms off for long." came Ami's  
  
voice. "Oops sorry Ice. We're coming." Hotaru responded. "We'll sort this out later. Lets go."  
  
Rei and Heero nodded and they raced out of the building.  
  
~:~:~:~::~:  
  
he he. So what you think? Review please. And this is the last time I'll take votes so do so. Ja ne   
  
Death 


	9. The Enemy

Well no one's voted so I'll pair them up. here are the pairings. Sorry if you didn't get what u  
  
wanted.  
  
Hotaru/Heero  
  
Rei/Trowa  
  
Mina/Quatre  
  
Lita/Wufei  
  
Ami/Duo   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The three made it to the cars an sped away. As soon as they reached home they pilled into the  
  
living room. Rei started. "Ok I think we have a problem. The reason we took awhile is cause we  
  
found something out." Heero walked over to her and faced the girls. "Remember Heero? One of  
  
the guys that we met. Well we think this is him."  
  
"What? You can't be serious?" Lita asked. Rei held up her hand. "Well it's true. Watch,  
  
Heero tell them. Here use this." Hotaru handed him a pen and a piece of paper. He took the pen  
  
in his mouth and very slowly he wrote. 'I am Heero Yuy.' the others just stared in wonder till he  
  
was finished.  
  
"That means someone did this to him. But who? All I could think of was someone from  
  
our league." Mina said looking at the sheet of paper.  
  
"I think it has to deal with our new enemy. Most likely the one who sent those yoma me  
  
and Hotaru fought." lita replied as she leaned against a wall. "But it doesn't make sense, why  
  
would they turn him into a dog."  
  
"Heero can you take us to the spot where you became like this?" Hotaru asked. Heero  
  
barked then went to the door. The girls followed him all the way to the old building. They crept  
  
inside but found nothing except a gun. "Is this your's Heero." he nodded.   
  
"Well the enemy isn't here anymore. We'll have to wait and see if they show up. Spells  
  
like this can only be undone if the person who cast it wishes to undo it, or they die." Rei said  
  
looking through a drawer. Heero hung his head.   
  
"Rei do you think you can talk to him telepathically? Or maybe you Hotaru?" Ami asked  
  
taking out her computer and began to type. Hotaru and Rei looked at each other then  
  
concentrated.   
  
~Heero can you hear us?~ Hotaru asked. Heero looked up at them.   
  
~it works.~ he replied. Rei grinned.  
  
~Good now can you describe the person who did this to you?~  
  
~yes it was a woman a little taller then Lita. She had white hair that was combed back and red  
  
eyes. She kept saying something about the Sailor scouts, and a shadow realm. There was also that  
  
guy from the agency that was with her.~  
  
After relaying what he had said the senshi stood in silence. Then something struck Mina.  
  
"Oh won't Quatre and the others want to know your safe? I mean they are your friends."everyone  
  
turned to Heero. He nodded and they called a cab.   
  
"To the Winner Estate please." Ami said and the cab sped away.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
ok there you go. I didn't plan on having Heero found out so soon but oh well. Thanks for the  
  
reviews. Ja ne.  
  
Death 


	10. The Trap

The girls and Heero made it to the mansion in no time. The problem was that no one was  
  
home. Heero didn't understand why until he thought about it. He nipped at Rei's hand to get her  
  
attention.  
  
'I think they went to look for me.' she relayed the message.  
  
"Well that's just great. Now how are we supposed to tell them?" Mina asked. The girls thought  
  
for a moment when a car pulled up in the drive way. "Well I didn't expect to see you ladies here.  
  
Shouldn't your fans be the ones stocking you, not the other way around?" Duo asked getting out  
  
of the car. Heero got up and rushed towards him. "Hey Titan." Heero hung his head at this.  
  
"Actually Duo that's not his real name." Ami said. Duo looked confused than smirked.  
  
"Then what is it oh Ice Goddess?" the girls laughed when Ami's face turned a bright red. "Well  
  
it's....um...Heero."  
  
Duo looked down at the dog then back to Ami. "You named your dog after my best  
  
friend?" Ami sighed while the other girls sweat dropped. Heero tried holding back his urge to bite  
  
the braided piolet.   
  
"Duo this really is your best friend. You see he was...transformed into a dog." Lita tried  
  
explaining. The dumb look still was plastered on his face. "Fine we'll prove it. Heero here is a pen  
  
and notepad now tell Duo who you are." Heero took it and wrote down. 'I am Heero you braided  
  
baka!' Duo looked at the paper and froze.  
  
"You...you're not kidding..." they shook their head which in turn caused him to faint.  
  
Again they sweat dropped. Hotaru stuck her hand in his pocket and produced his keys.   
  
'Ok Heero which one is the house key?' she asked. Holding out the five keys.  
  
'The last one on the left.' came his answer. Hotaru took it and unlocked the door. Lita and Rei  
  
literally dragged Duo in. Mina and Ami came in last. The girls dumped the 'braided baka' on the  
  
couch. Mina suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Hey lets leave. I just got an idea." the girls turned to face her. "Tonight is our last concert  
  
here. That would mean that , that lady would try and attack us there. We could lay a trap for that,  
  
maybe even trick her into turning Heero back."  
  
"I don't think that this woman is that dumb Mina." Rei said Mina shook her head. "No  
  
think about it. If she tries to cast that same spell on us than all Heero has to do is jump in front of  
  
it and it will reverse." Rei and Hotaru thought about this.  
  
"She's right." Rei said.   
  
"Yeah hear that Heero, you're going to be human again." Ami said. Heero barked.  
  
"Now lets go before the others show up. We can't have them there or they might get in the way."  
  
Hotaru mentioned, they nodded and let the mansion.   
  
The girls soon came to the place where they would be preforming. After careful plotting  
  
they came up with a plan they hope would do the trick. Lita turned to Ami.  
  
"Ready Ice?"  
  
"More than ever Earth." was her reply.  
  
"This is it ladies. That bitch is going down." Rei said as people began lining up outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
wow! That took forever to update. Major wrighters block. Sorry. Anyway I hope I don't get  
  
another case of it. Please review. Ja ne  
  
Death. 


	11. The Beginning of the End

* * *

i'm back. i've been reading fan fics so i keep forgetting to update mine. well here it is though

* * *

"I'm telling yah. Heero was turned into a dog. The Star Systems dog." Duo yelled. After  
  
the other three piolets arived home Duo was awake and told them what happened. He then  
  
dragged the guys to the concert, hoping to prove them.  
  
"Maxwell have you been drinking or something?" Wufei asked. Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"What do you think I'd make something about Heero turning into a dog up. Come on this would  
  
be no time for one of my jokes...I can't believe I just said that." Duo whined. The others thought  
  
about this.  
  
They knew Duo wouldn't be lying about something as serious as to where Heero is.  
  
Would he?  
  
"Alright lets say your right. What are we going to do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know but we got to talk to those girls and Heero." Duo said as he purchased the tickets.  
  
"Alright lets spread out. Trowa you go that way. Wufei goes to the sound and light booth. And  
  
Quatre comes with me. Now lets go."  
  
The others just looked at each other and went the way they were told. Trowa hid behind a  
  
rack of clothing when a door to the side of him opened.  
  
"There's no sign of her yet? She'll be back don't worry." came a voice, as a tall lanky lady  
  
was shoved out of the room. "But if Death doesn't arrive in time we're ruined." she complained.  
  
"I said don't worry. She knows we have a show to do, and trust me she wouldn't miss it  
  
for the world." the lady shrugged and walked away. Once out of sight Trowa felt a hand grab him  
  
and pull him into the room. He immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at the woman.  
  
"Don't raise your little toy at me mister. We have no time for this." Trowa blinked when  
  
he realized it was Rei.  
  
"Rei? What's going on. Duo said..."  
  
"Well maybe you should have believed him sooner." was all Rei said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"You mean he wasn't lying?" Trowa asked. She nodded. "Now come on the shows about to start  
  
find all your friends and get them into the crowd. There's going to be a major crash on this  
  
concert. I'll explain more latter now hurry." she said shoving him out of the room. Trowa blinked  
  
then ran off to find the others.  
  
'This is not turning out to be our day.' he thought. He soon found the others and relaid  
  
the message. Soon they would find out just what the girls were planning.  
  
Hotaru and Heero entered the waiting room, or as they called it the breaking room. (If you  
  
have stage fright and your put into a waiting room you would break down.) The rest of the girls  
  
were already there, doing there relaxing exercise. Hotaru joined them as Heero sat in a corner.  
  
"Ready to kick some yoma ass?" said Lita.  
  
"The guys are finally here. There in the audience." Rei told them.  
  
"Good. Lord knows we need them. Now lets rock." Hotaru stated as the girls and Heero filled  
  
out of the room.  
  
The crowd roared as they entered on stage. They got in there positions and began to play.   
  
Now I will tell you  
  
what I've done for you....  
  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried..  
  
Screaming deceiving  
  
and bleeding for you..  
  
And you..still won't hear me..  
  
The crowd soaked it up as they continued to play. The girls were getting edgy. They had  
  
no idea when this woman would come. Or if even she would come personally. All they could do  
  
now was wait.  
  
I'm going...under  
  
(going under)  
  
drowning you....  
  
(drowning you)  
  
I'm falling forever..  
  
Heero waited back stage. He could see his friends in the crowd. None of them looked to  
  
happy. Not even Duo. Suddenly a small flash caught his eye. He looked up at the lights and saw  
  
the woman. She was staring at something. He followed her gaze and found Saven on the other  
  
side of the stage. He appeared to be chanting some kind of spell. 'That's my cue.' he thought.  
  
He leaped over the stairs and raced to him. He heard something and moved just in time as  
  
a black fire ball hit where he was. The girls stopped playing and looked up as the woman landed  
  
upstage center.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Mina shouted. The crowd was now trying to  
  
frantically leave the theater. Which was what the girls hopped they do.  
  
"My name is Kana. And I need you girls to open the shadow realm." she said. She looked  
  
at Heero. "I never thought I'd see you again. How is it walking on all fours?" she said ending with  
  
a laugh.  
  
"Turn him back now. We're the ones you want leave him out of this." Hotaru yelled,  
  
getting in a stance. The girls followed her. This made the woman laugh harder.  
  
"Please girls. Do you think you stand a chance against me? I'm more powerful than even  
  
your dear Queen." the girls tensed. The woman held out her palm.   
  
"Now lets get this over with." suddenly a shot rang out. Kana screamed and clutched her  
  
bleeding hand. They turned to see Duo with a gun in his hand. The others pulled out there's as  
  
well, and jumped on stage. This gave the girls time to transform.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!!!!!"  
  
Kana jumped into the air and shot at the guys. Saturn jumped in front of them in time.  
  
"SILENCE WALL SURROUND!!" a purple barrier surrounded the piolets as the shots were  
  
about to hit them. Jupiter and Mars took this moment.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
The attacks combined and flew to the white haired sorcerous. Who was unprepared for  
  
this.

* * *

Mwahahahah. Cliffy!! I'll try to update this more frequently. Review please. Ja ne.  
  
Death 


	12. To the Rescue

Ello!! Ok again I apologize for taking awhile. And also I'm going out of town for a month so  
  
I probably wont be able to update till July. One last announcement I'm writing a DBZ/SM fic   
  
and I don't know who to pair 17 with. Either Usagi, Mina, or Setsuna. So please vote on that  
  
if you wish. Now enjoy this chap and review.

* * *

The attacks hit there target sending her to the back wall. Saven ran out and summoned up  
  
yoma. The girls backed up getting ready for the attack which came quickly. Shots rang out and  
  
about 12 of the yoma went down. Saturn looked behind her and saw the boys had their guns out.  
  
The battle with the yoma raged on, since it was impossible to reach Kana without getting  
  
attacked.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!"  
  
Jupiter charged up her lightning but before she could release it she was hit from behind.  
  
She grunted as she began to rise but the yoma pushed her back down and aimed his spear at her  
  
throat.  
  
"Say good night sweet princess." it sneered. Jupiter closed her eyes waiting for the impact  
  
but it never came.  
  
"You ok onna?" came a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to see Wufei standing  
  
between her and the yoma holding it back with his katana.   
  
"Yes, thank you." she answered quickly getting up so he could fight without worrying about her.  
  
She helped him kill the creature. They stood back to back for the rest of the fight.   
  
Meanwhile Quatre was having a hard time keeping up with the monsters. Not being to  
  
strong the young gundum piolet had to rely on fire power alone, that is until it ran out.  
  
"Oh shit!" he shouted as he threw done his gun. Four yoma circled him. He dodged as  
  
many attacks as he could and got a few hits in before being hit with and energy blast. He laid  
  
against the wall trying to clear his vision. The heartless creatures surrounded him again.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"   
  
A golden chain lashed out destroying the monsters. Venus rushed to Quatre's side.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre can you hear me?" she asked lifting his head.  
  
"Mi...Mina." he stuttered wincing as she touched his arm were he had been burned.  
  
"Oh my God Quatre. I'm so sorry. Can you stand? We need to move you to a safer location." she  
  
said worry in her usually cheery voice. He couldn't see her face but he imagined it was filled with  
  
concern and sadness. Something wet hit his hand and he realized something.   
  
"Mina...don't cry for me. I've had worse injuries than this." he said searching for her face, he  
  
finally found it and wiped a tear away. "Please be strong."  
  
She sniffled before answering. "Ok...now lets move." she carefully helped him up and moved him  
  
back stage, where it would be easier to attack yoma since there was only one way in.  
  
'This is so annoying!' thought Rei as she killed five more attackers. 'They just keep  
  
appearing without end.' "MARS FIRE SURROUND!" she shouted releasing a huge amount of  
  
fire from her two index fingers. After the attack she was able to breathe a little but within a  
  
moment one had her by the neck. She gasped for air as it lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Hello little fire goddess. It looks like your time is about to burn out." he cackled. She  
  
looked done at him and managed to choke out.  
  
"You know that line was really corny." she said smirking. This got the yoma even more ticked.  
  
'Ah maybe I shouldn't have said that.' she thought. The yoma then hurled her off stage where she  
  
landed in one of the aisles. The yoma jumped off stage clearly aiming to land right on top of her.  
  
She moved just in time and got up ready to kill it when she realized it was already dead. It had  
  
numerous bullet holes in its back. She looked back on stage to see Trowa with his gun pointed at  
  
it.  
  
'You know now that I think about it. He looks cute when he's all serious. Wait what am I saying.  
  
I've been hanging around Mina to long.' she thought as she gave him a smile. He smiled back and  
  
they both went back to fighting.  
  
Ami was not doing so hot. She had been trying to find the creatures weak points on her  
  
mini comp. when out of nowhere two came up from behind and sent her flying with energy blasts.  
  
She had recovered and they attacked again. Not leaving anytime for the small warrior to counter  
  
attack. Finally she was too weak to even stand. She heard laughter, as a foot stomped on her back  
  
repeatedly. 'Well I tried. I'm sorry everyone, I thought I could help. But I guess I was wrong.'   
  
Suddenly an image passed through her mind. It was one of a certain cobalt eyed teen. And  
  
now that was all she could think of. From the moment they met at the diner to where they told  
  
him about Heero, to where she was fighting along side with him and his friends. 'Why am I  
  
thinking about Duo?' she asked her self. Suddenly the beating stopped. She tensed as she felt  
  
something loom over her. But instead of a sharp weapon or blast, she felt strong arms lift her up  
  
and her face pressed against someone's chest.  
  
"Ami? Ami it's alright now. I've gotcha, I won't let anything happen to you now." came a  
  
soft caring voice. Ami opened her eyes and saw the one person she couldn't get out of her mind.  
  
"Duo...you...you saved me." she said. He smiled and nodded. She then felt cool air in her face and  
  
knew he was running. Soon he stopped and another voice was heard.  
  
"Ami! Oh no. here lay her next to Quatre. You and I will kill any yoma from coming in." that was  
  
all she had time to hear before she blacked out.

* * *

There's a little romance for yah. But don't worry there'll be more soon. So please review and  
  
don't forget to vote. Ja ne  
  
Death 


	13. Old Body, New Reason

HI everyone! i'm back from my vacation. now this chapter will be a little short but i need it that way. also i'd like you to meet Tenshi my new muse.  
  
Tenchi:hi!!  
  
Spirit: i will be using him in my other fics just not this one or Another Shot.   
  
Tenshi:sniffyep  
  
Spirit: oh stop whinning and tell them about my next story.  
  
Tenshi: oh yeah we still need voters for Spirit's DBZ/SM fic. please vote on the pairing you like best. Here they are.  
  
17/Setsuna  
  
17/Mina  
  
17/Usagi  
  
please vote and heres the next cahpter.

* * *

Hotaru couldn't believe this. First off the plan hadn't even been put to action yet. She looked  
  
around to find Kana but all she could see was her friends getting there butt's kicked. Something caught her eye and she looked up at the catwalk. (The little walking area where the lights are.) There she stood looking down at all of them and smirking.  
  
"I'll wipe that smirk right off her face. Guys get ready for it." Saturn yelled to everyone. The scouts nodded while the guys looked slightly confused. She looked back up at Kana and pointed her glaive at the silver haired witch.  
  
"DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!!" she shouted. Tons of purple ribbons sprung out and wrapped themselfs around Kana. Saturn continued this till you couldn't see any part of her. Swiftly she wrapped them along her glaive and looked towards the others. "Now!!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"  
  
"SATURN DEADLY RINGS!!" (Yes I made this one up)  
  
All the attacks hit there target. The scouts kept firing more and the guys soon joined them. Soon Saturn caught the ribbons and a thud was heard in front of them. Everyone stopped shooting. The smoke cleared revealing a very disordered form. Saturn sighed and fell to her knees.  
  
"Finally." she breathed. Heero looked at her and whimpered trying to see if she was ok.  
  
"I'm fine Heero I'm just glad this...wait your still a dog!!" she cried. Everyone looked over.  
  
"That can't be. If the person who cast the spell dies then the spell wares off automatically. Unless..." Mars said. Duo winced. "Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that."  
  
Mars and Saturn both ran over to the body to examine it. They wrinkled there noses at the smell of it but continued to search it over. Mars was the first to see something.  
  
"Look at this ring. It has un S on it." she said picking it up.  
  
'S...that stands for Saven.' Heero told them.   
  
"Saven? You mean this is Saven, but how can that be?" Saturn asked.  
  
"She must have said a spell to switch them. That's the only possible answer." Venus said a evil laugh was heard and they all got in a stance.  
  
"Right you are Venus. But that was a little to close for comfort. Now Saturn I have found that you are the one I seek. My sister tried using you before and failed. Rest a sure it I wont all I need is you sailor crystal." Saturn backed up. She couldn't believe it, this was Mistress 9's sister. Something came at her and she looked up. It was a giant black pointed crystal. She let out a scream as it was about to stab her. Then something pushed her away. She heard a yelp and turned to look at what saved her.   
  
There Heero laid with the crystal imbedded in his stomach. "Heero!!!" Saturn cried as she rushed over to him.  
  
Duo looked up at Kana and aimed his gun. "You bitch!!" he yelled before firing. Two of the bullets hit her she screamed and disappeared.  
  
Saturn pulled the crystal out and held Heero. "Heero I'm so sorry." she cried, as tears fell. She closed her eyes and a purple light surround them. Slowly the wound began to heal, but that wasn't all. Heero started getting longer and his fur began to vanish. He opened his eyes in time to see the now de-transformed Hotaru fall unconscious on him.  
  
"Hotaru?"

* * *

well thats it and please vote i already have one for MIna and Setsuna both so please help me on this.   
  
Ja ne  
  
Tenshi:ja  
  
Death 


	14. It's Good to be Back

ok just to let you know i have a major case of wrighters block on this story and don't know when i will be able to update again.  
  
Tenshi: so this will be the last update for awhile.  
  
Spirit:but i will finish this fic, even if it kills me!  
  
Tenshi:that could be arranged. ;pulls out a knife.  
  
Spirit:;smirks and pulls out a glaive;  
  
Tenshi: ahhh where did you get that.  
  
Spirti: barrowed it now while i take care of a certain baka you all may enjoy this chap, or hate it...i don't care, just remember to review.

* * *

Last time.....  
  
Saturn pulled the crystal out and held Heero. "Heero I'm so sorry." she cried, as tears fell. She closed her eyes and a purple light surround them. Slowly the wound began to heal, but that wasn't all. Heero started getting longer and his fur began to vanish. He opened his eyes in time to see the now de-transformed Hotaru fall unconscious on him.   
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
This time....  
  
"Hotaru? Hotaru please wake up." Heero whispered. He heard giggling and looked around to see what was so funny. All the girls, minus Hotaru and Ami, (knocked out)had there backs turned to him. Lita and Mina were the ones giggling, as well as Duo.   
  
"Um...Heero...hehe...your um...snort kind of... naked." the braided piolet said before bursting out laughing. Heero looked down and found this true. A light red stain was visible on his cheeks. Wufei grunted something about giggling onna's and braided baka's, as he tossed Heero some clothes Lita gave him. Heero quickly changed into the white muscle shirt and black baggy pants. The girls and Duo had calmed down and were able to face him now.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Duo asked lifting Ami up. "Lets go to Quatre's place. I think we still need an explanation from these girls and Heero. Plus Hotaru, Quatre, and Ami will need medical treatment." Trowa stated. The guy's nodded, while the girls just sighed.   
  
Soon they arrived at the mansion. They laid the victims in beds and started to work on them. Mina looked over at Heero who was still holding Hotaru's hand, a sly smile crept on her face.   
  
"You know Heero, most likely Hotaru doesn't have any physical injuries that are to serious. But the healing she did on you took a lot out of her. I almost thought she would pour all of her life energy into you just so you would live. She must Really care about you." commented the senshi of love.  
  
"Hey Mina leave the poor guy alone. After all you have your own "friend" to take care of. Or was he really not unconscious when you helped him back stage." Lita replied with an evil smirk. Mina became really red and turned her attention back to Quatre. Lita snickered knowing she had won.  
  
"Nice on onna." Wufei said as she was rapping up his hand.  
  
"Wufei please stop calling me onna. My name is Lita." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Yah Wu-man these girls have proven themselves as great fighters, I'm sure they can kick your ass." Duo teased as he washed all the blood off his hands.   
  
"All onna's are weak and don't call me Wu-man Maxwell my name is, Ouch!!" he clutched the back of his head, and turned to see Lita with the first aid case in her hand.   
  
"Next time I might just electrocute you." she said. Rei looked over at them.  
  
"Guys knock it off. This is no time for stupid pointless arguments. Where is the nearest fire place?" Rei asked. Trowa stood and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"The rest of you will have to fill them in." she said before she followed the silent solider.  
  
Mina and Lita glared at her retreating form. They were not the best ones to explain, but they knew Rei wanted to ask the fires for information about the enemy. They looked around to see three pairs of eyes staring at them.  
  
"Well I guess that's our Que to begin." Mina said she then started telling them about the moon kingdom and there life at the time of Crystal Tokyo. They said that they were put into this time period because evil was threatening it. They hadn't counted on the fall of Crystal Tokyo, and that there Queen and King would die.   
  
"But why did you babes become singers?" Duo asked.  
  
"Simple...we wanted to." Mina said with a cheery smile. Duo just sweat dropped.   
  
"Anyways now we're stuck here, fighting off any supernatural evils. What about you guys? Clearly you are not regular teens as well." Lita said.  
  
They then began explaining that they were the gundum piolets, and how they soon became preventers. Mina was just busying herself with her hair, while Lita stared out the window. Soon they finished. (Yes I am lazy. :P)   
  
"Well then you can help us out." said a soft voice. They turned to see Ami had woken up. "Sorry if I worried you guys." she said sitting up. Duo's grin widen.  
  
"Don't worry about it babe. We're just glad your alright." he said as he took her hand, causing the small senshi to blush. Lita stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Well I'm hungry, and I'm sure some of you are. I can cook for you guys, I just need to know where the kitchen is." she said. Wufei sighed and rose up from his seat.

"Follow me onna." he said and led her out. A loud smack was heard followed by Chinese cursing.

* * *

yes i'm sorry i have to cut you all off here, buit like i said, wrighters block.   
  
Tenshi: once she gets over it she'll update as soon as she can.  
  
Spirit:yep so please be patient, though i myself isn't as some of you may know. hehe anyway review.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Death


	15. With You

ok just to let you know i have a major case of wrighters block on this story and don't know when i will be able to update again.  
Tenshi: so this will be the last update for awhile....again.  
Spirit: sorry about this being so short, but hey at least your getting something.. well on with it

* * *

Mina became as red as a tomato. "Yeah well, don't you try anything funny. You hear me?! I know where you live!!!" she yelled out at him. "Mina not so load." said a familiar voice. She turned to see Quatre rubbing his head.  
"Quatre!!oops sorry. Your awake." she said skipping over to him and sitting next to him on the bed. "Are you feeling better?" "Yes much better, thank you." he said "Well that's good I was really worried about you." she said, looking down at the floor, but then remembered something and looked back at him. "Oh yeah and Heero's back to himself, the bad news though is we didn't defeat Kana." "Well don't worry, well get her next time." he reassured her, and placed his hand on her's Mina blushed. "Yeah I'm sure your right." she said. Quatre didn't know why, but he felt so comfortable around her. "Hey...uh Mina?" He asked looking down, blushing.  
"Yeah?" she replied looking at him confused "You don't...you aren't seeing anyone..are you?" "No...why? Are you asking me out?" she asked giggling.  
"Why are you giggling? Am I that funny?" he asked getting even more red.  
"No it's just. I was so worried you wouldn't like me. I'm giggling because of my own blondeness." she said. Quatre smiled the said. "You still haven't given me an answer." Mina Smiled and curled up to him. Resting her head on his chest and her hand around him. Quatre's blush turned crimson, that is until she answered.  
"Yes. I want to be with you forever." she said closing her eyes. She felt him relax under her.  
"I want to too." he said wrapping his own arms around her. Then the power went out "Onna for the last time stop hitting me!!" Wufei yelled. Lita grabbed a pan and held it over her head.  
"Wufei for the last time, quit calling me onna, I have a name. Call me Lita!! LITA!!!" she screamed throwing her object at his face. He dodged it easily.  
"Don't throw things at me either!!" "I'm about ready to throw the whole oven at you if you don't stop with the sexist remarks." she yelled back. Both were now locked in a starring contest, neither flinching nor moving.  
"You know you two make a cute couple." Duo called out from his spot on the couch, Ami giggled.  
"SHUT UP MAXWELL!!!" both shouted. They then glared at each other before turning away. 'Why of all people did I have to get stuck with him? I feel as short tempered as Rei.' Lita thought as she furiously started cooking. She looked in the cabinets for a pan. One suddenly appeared in front of her face. She looked up the arm that was holding it and found it was Wufei. He wasn't looking at her, only in front of him.  
"Uh thanks." he didn't reply, instead he leaned against the counter as she continued cooking. Both remained quiet for a long time. Lita was stirring something in a large bowl and reached for a spice when her hand landed on the hot frying pain. She yelped and quickly removed it biting back her pain.  
"Can't you even cook without getting hurt." Wufei grumbled walking over. "Here let me see it." he took her hand and examined it. It looked like there would be a mark left over. (I have a burn on my left hands middle finger because when I was little I thought the grill fire was pretty) he drugged her over to the facet and turned on the cold water. Then placed her hand under it. Lita this whole time just did as he said. She had burned herself numerous of times, but this was her worst one yet.  
Lita then started blushing when she realized Wufei was still holding her hand. He didn't have to, she could keep it there herself. She looked over at him and saw a hint of worry in his expresion. Slowly a smile spread on her face as the pain was overcome. Wifei noticed she was starring at him.  
"What?" he asked. Her smile turned into a knowing grin.  
"You know you try to act tough, but deep down you are always caring about others." he stared at her then stumbled through his sentence.  
"Wh-what are you t-talking about." "You don't have to hide it Wufei. I'm the same way as you, or I used to be. Always being on the defensive. Never letting my guard down around others, but really all I wanted was to show them I cared, and to be cared for." she said taking her hand out of the water. She turned back to face him. "Am I right?" Wufei was speechless. Never had anyone seen through his mask, well except maybe Heero, but this was different. And here this girl was, even going through the same thing he is. He didn't know how to respond. He hated this onna. He hated the way she hit him, the way she fought back, the way she defended her friends. And yet he was being drawn to her at the same time. It was to much he dropped the cloth he was using to dry his hands with and pulled her into his arms.  
"Thank you...no one's ever truly understood me till now." he said. Lita was shocked at his sudden change in attitude, but slowly hugged him back.  
"It's ok. I'm just glad I'm with you." 'Even if we argue a lot.' she thought. They stayed that way till the power went out.

* * *

ta da. now hopefully i'll get over this wrighters block soon. but please review too.  
Tenshi: we haven't been seeing alot of those, so if we don't get some.  
Spirit:i'm going to remove this story. so review for the sake of your entertainment.  
Ja ne Death 


	16. I NEED REVIEWS

ok, i'm getting no reviews to this fic. and it's makeing me real sad. 'sniff sniff'

Tenshi:;pats her back: so if we don't get some in, at least five, we will take off this story permanitly. if no ones reading it why continue it?

Spirit: yes so please send some in. all you have to do is write one word or letter it's just so i know your reading it. that's all i want.

Tenshi: yeah, so please send one in. or else were taking this away.


	17. Black Fire

Hey guys!! Thank you so much for the reviews. I guess I was being selfish as some of you said. All those reviews were really a slap in the face. Thanks.  
Tenshi: no this is ;;slaps Spirit in the face;  
Spirit:;;looks shocked, then pulls out daggers.;; Three words Tenshi...You are dead.  
Tenshi: eep!;; runs away;; first Hotaru's Glaive now this.  
Hotaru: um could I have that back to please.  
Spirit: sure;;hands it back;; now while your reading this chap, I have a certain Grim Reaper to kill.  
Hotaru: how can you kill the Grim Reaper. Oh well heres the chapter Spirit forced herself to wright for all of you. So we hope you enjoy it.;;hears screams of pain in background;; sighs

* * *

Duo and Ami were playing video games. Ami of course was whipping his ass. He had never seen as good a player as her, in a mer two minutes she had lapped him. This wasn't fair, he was the best at this game, but here he was losing to a girl. Ami didn't seem the type to play video games, let alone be this good. Soon the game was won. "I'm sorry Duo. I didn't mean to make you lose so badly." she apologized. He hung his head.  
"You mean you were holding back a little?" he asked.  
"Well not really." she said. He sweat dropped.  
"Well lets do something else." he suggested. He was about to suggest a combat game when he heard Lita and Wufei fighting in the kitchen. He grinned.  
"You know you two make a cute couple." he called out. Ami stifled a giggle but couldn't hold it when both shouted. "SHUT UP MAXWELL!!!" "Ah I mad them angry...oh well. How about a martial arts game?" Ami nodded and he popped it in. Usually she didn't like games and would rather be reading, but Duo mad her feel more carefree and outgoing. She was glad she became his friend. And maybe later on a little more.  
"Get ready to lose this time." he taunted. Ami smirked.  
"We'll see who will be losing." they played on. It was a new game to Ami but she still was good at it. Duo beat her the first round, but she made a quick comeback in the second. "This is fun." "Yeah, I always have to play the machine though, since no one else will. It's a lot better with two players." he said. Ami won again, but Duo didn't care.  
"Enough games. What do you want to do?" he asked.  
"Um...do you have a library." he nodded and motioned fo her to follow him. They went up the stairs and down a hall way.  
"So Ami how has the show business been?" he asked wanting to break the silence.  
"It's fun. We go everywhere. I do miss our home though and Serenity." she said letting out a sad sigh. Duo stopped and grabbed her hand.  
"Hey sadness doesn't suit you. Come on smile. You know you want to." he said giving her his own goofy smile. She laughed and hugged him, a blush formed on both of there faces, and she pulled away.  
"Um sorry." she quietly said. He cupped her cheek in his left hand, and made her look at him.  
"It's alright." he said and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. They pulled apart just as the lights went out.  
  
Rei was scrying in the small fire place. She would have preferred to go to a temple, but there were none around here. Plus it would have been to much of a hassle. Trowa leaned against the back wall silently, watching her. She did a series of hand gestures and chanted. The flames rose higher as her chanting became louder. Sweat trickled down her forehead but she ignored it. Images flashed in the fire, to quick at first to make out. Then they became bigger and stuck in the fire. It was a picture of the symbol of Venus, then it changed to Mars, then the rest of the inner planets. But each time the symbol vanished it would turn black and the next one would appear. Finally it settled on Saturn. The symbol was surrounded by souls. They appeared to be screaming though no sound came from the fire. They consumed it turning upside down, it was now an eery glowing dark grey. Finally the images cleared and the fire returned to normal size.  
"What did all that mean?" Trowa asked as Rei stood up and wiped her wet forehead.  
"The fires never give an exact answer, though they gave a very helpful hint. The rest of the inners and myself might not make it out of this battle alive. Saturn...I don't know what that meant. I've never seen that symbol before or heard of it on the moon kingdom. This is all really strange, and I don't know what those souls meant either." she explained. Rei went down the hall and into the bathroom. She splashed some cool water on her face and dried it off. She turned around only to dump into Trowa. She raised an eyebrow at him, he was awfully close.  
"Um...yes?" she asked. Trowa sighed and seemed to struggle speaking.  
"There is..a chance....that you will make it through....right?" he asked. Rei raised her other brow.  
"Well yes, but I'm not really sure. I'd say it's 50/50 at the most." she said. "Why...are you actually worried about me?" "......" "So you are!!" she said pointing at him. "Oh Trowa you don't have to worry, we've been in tougher situations before. I'm sure we'll be fine." she reassured.  
"Still...I really don't want to loose you Rei. I haven't even gotten a chance to really know you." he said quietly. Rei blushed. A guy was actually caring about her.  
"Hey. It will be ok. As long as one of us surives they'll find a way to bring the others back." she said looking up into his eyes.  
"I hope your right." he said. He placed his hands on her shoulders and brought his head down closer. Rei's eyes widened but she didn't pull away, not even when he kissed her. It was her first real kiss, with a boy she really liked. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back. She heard running and they both pulled away. Hotaru came into the door way panting.  
"Rei!!.... Heero is.." she breathed but didn't get to finish as the fire suddenly blazed up and turned black it roared loudly and then went out, so did the power.

* * *

Well there you go. Unfortunatly Tenshi wont be speaking right now. He's a little tied up right now.  
Somewhere in the mountains.  
Tenshi::is tied to a tree, with a cloth in his mouth;; hhelff mrreee!  
Back to Spirit

Spirit: well that's it hoped you enjoyed. Ja ne

Death


End file.
